He is No Hero
by Le Requiem
Summary: The first time Sasuke met Sakura he was nineteen. It was 2:20 in the morning and he stumbled through the dorms with a knife wound and a badly twisted wrist. — SasuSaku, AU
1. i

**disclaimer**_legal disclaiming stuff blah blah blah I don't own naruto, don't sue blah blah blah  
><strong>note1<strong>_i know. It's been a while. I know. Return and Rehash. This is not it. I know.  
>.<p>

.

.

**prompt**_Kryptonite

* * *

><p>i.<p>

.

.

.

He is no hero.

.

.

.

When Uchiha Sasuke was eight years old his brother took a hatchet and hacked their parents into pieces. He was in the room when it happened. He remembered the muffled thud of metal biting into flesh; how the blood squelched as it squirted out from the open wounds. He didn't remember hearing his parents' strangled cries; they were drowned out by his own hysterical screams.

.

.

.

Every night Sasuke could see their heads split open like over-ripped melons. The image was burned onto the insides of his eyelids, the red flesh everywhere.

He began to hate watermelons.

.

.

.

At the orphanage there was a dumb ass blonde who ran around screaming stupid, dumb ass things. Sasuke didn't like him. At. All. Once he punched the kid in the stomach for reasons beyond recall. The blonde just gave him a cheeky grin before decking him back.

Things just devolved from there.

That night, neither of them got supper and, for a while, Sasuke stopped dreaming about the dead.

.

.

.

When Sasuke was thirteen he was adopted by a strange man.

Orochimaru was soft spoken and pale as a snake's underbelly. He was tall as he was gaunt with oily black hair that fell around him like a dark curtain. He was a creep who's reasons for wanting to adopt where as shady as his stilted smile. He was also fantastically rich, so Sasuke brushed aside Naruto's suspicion that the man wanted him for his body.

Not even a week after he moved in the the Oto Mansion, Sasuke bought his first Glock17.

.

.

.

The first time Sasuke met Sakura he was nineteen. It was 2:20 in the morning and he stumbled through the dorms with a knife wound and a badly twisted wrist. The gun in his jacket was missing three bullets. One was lodged into a metal trashcan in the back alley ways of some sketchy bar. The other two had found their mark, right between the eyes of a shark-faced bastard who had known his brother.

The floor wobbled from side to side, making it hard to keep his balance. Suddenly the world tilted underneath him and his knees gave out. Desperate for support, his shoulder slammed against the wall as he struggled to stay up right. It would be a pain in the ass if he lost conscious here.

Normally Sasuke wouldn't have come back to the dorms in such bad shape, but he had his midterms the next morning and that creep Orochimaru was weird about grades...well weirder than the man already was; nothing less than perfect or the Visa Black Card gets taken away.

Keeping to the wall, he took a step forward. Suddenly the cut in his side throbbed with enough pain to drag him down. Black began creeping into the edges of his vision and he struggled to keep his head above the darkness.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the door next to him swung open. "Hey, what're you...are you okay?" A girl's voice.

Sasuke didn't say anything, hoping she'd just take him for a drunk and leave him there. Unfortunately, his silence only seemed to worry her even more. "Hey," she said again. He heard the door close and the girl approach him.

If she got closer, she'd see the blood, throw a fit, and alert the police. All the work he did the past six years towards finding Itachi would fall apart. In fact, it was already unraveling.

Sasuke was fading fast, but he still had enough motor control to pull out his gun and aim straight at the girl's head. He was frustrated and a little desperate. His finger was on the trigger.

The gun was fitted with a silencer. If he shot her now, the chances of someone hearing would be low. He'd still have to run away, but at least this would buy him enough time. Orochimaru would probably shut down his accounts, but he had some savings here and there. He didn't normally hurt bystanders, but he was too damn close to his brother to let this girl screw things up. If she screamed though, that could complicate things. Right. Which was why he should just–

Before Sasuke had a chance to pull his finger back he felt cold hands on top of his. Gently, but firmly, they pried his finger off the gun, and he was already too weak to resist. At least she hadn't screamed.

His vision was growing dimmer and dimmer by the second. Reaching out blindly, Sasuke felt her arm, and latched onto it. He forced himself through the darkness. "Don't….tell...anyone…" he managed to get out. His voice was hoarse and exhausted, but his iron grip made up for it in fierceness.

"I won't," she promised.

And then the black curtain came down on him.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>author's notes<strong>_ so this is going to (hopefully) be updated more frequently with shorter chapters...


	2. ii

**disclaimer_**this story has been disclaimed **  
>note1_<strong>so i don't think i've mentioned it before but the prompt "kryptonite" won't come until later

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

.

.

.

_clack__clack...clack...clack__clack__clack_

The noise made Sasuke's forehead crinkle in discomfort his conscious began to rise towards the surface.

_clack clack clack...clack...clack clack clack...clack _

He let out a low groan and pulled the blankets over his head, trying to escape the godforsaken sound.

_clack clack clack clack clack….clack...clack…...CLACKCLACKCLACKCLACKCLACK_

"The hell," Sasuke muttered hoarsely and looked out blearily from beneath the covers. His mind was still foggy with sleep. All he recognized were 1) he was not in his room and 2) there was some pink haired girl sitting in the desk across from him typing away on her laptop.

Suddenly, as if realizing she was being stared at, the girl swiveled around in her roll-y chair to face him. "Hey, you're up," she greeted cheerfully.

Last night's events came crashing down on him. Instantly alert, Sasuke ripped the sunflower-print blankets off of himself and jumped out of bed. "You!" He shouted accusingly, though he wasn't sure what exactly he was accusing her of just yet. His heart thundered in his chest as his eyes darted furiously around the room. "Where the hell am I?" He demanded. Automatically his hand went to the inside of his jacket where he kept his gun, but all he was wearing was his black t-shirt.

"Hey keep it down, you're going to wake up the entire dorm!" The girl hissed loudly.

"Where am I." He pressed, not bothering to lower his voice.

"You're in my room. Jeez, is that the thanks you give to someone who had to lug around your deadweight? Ahh...and you were so freaking heavy too," She complained while massaging her shoulders. She winced theatrically, hoping to procure some sympathy.

Sasuke's expression was stone cold. "Where's my gun."

"Hi I'm Sakura by the way, and you're welcome," she answered sarcastically.

He strode across the room in two quick steps and towered over her. "Look, I'm not in the mood for any stupid games. Where is it."

"I don't know what you're–"

Sasuke angrily slammed a hand down on the desk and brought his face down into her own personal space. "Don't fuck around! I know you–_augh!_Shit!"

Sakura looked down at where Sasuke was kneeled in pain and hissing expletives. He kept his hands pressed against spot where she had just jabbed him with her fingers. "Sorry, self defense," she explained. "It's kind of automatic."

Gingerly, sasuke lifted up his shirt and swore again. "Did you seriously just poke me there?" He demanded through gritted teeth. He was referring to the massive pack of gauze and tape affixed to his knife wound.

"I _said_ sorry. Besides, you were spitting in my face, and stop! Don't _touch_ it!" Sakura yelled as she slapped his hand away from the bandaging. "Do you even know how freaking long it took me to do that? You should thank the gods that I had my earthquake first aid kit."

"Earthquake first aid kit," Sasuke repeated. He didn't bother hiding the judgement in his voice.

"Shut up, it was my mom's idea. Anyway, thanks to your bleeding, ungrateful ass, I need to finish this paper on the ethics of selective abortion by 9 A.M. today or–"

Sasuke cut her off. "What time is it?"

"Uh…" Sakura turned to look at her laptop. "It's 8:45 and hooooooly crap I only have 15 minutes left and _where__are__you__going_?"

Sasuke was halfway out the door when Sakura stumbled out of her chair and lunged towards him. She grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him back in.

"Let go!" Sasuke ordered. Furious, he grabbed her wrist and ripped her hand off of him.

Unfazed, Sakura planted herself in front of the door. "Where're you going?" She demanded again.

"Midterms, now _move_."

Sakura only pressed her back closer against the exit. "As if! I might've stopped the bleeding but that gash looked like it needed stitches–you need to get to the hospital!"

Sasuke tensed. "Did you call the hospital?" If she had...he clenched his fists as he imagined them wrapped around the girl's throat.

"What? No, you told me not to but–"

"Look," he cut her off, "I don't have time for this, so get out of the way." This time Sasuke didn't bother waiting for her response. Grabbing Sakura by the shoulders, he hooked a leg behind her ankles. Before she could figure out what he was doing, she was already laid flat on her back, and Sasuke was walking out.

"Asshole!" She yelled after him, but the door had already shut in her face.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note_<strong>told you it was going to be short...reviews? P:


	3. iii

**disclaimer**_standard disclamation...wtf i didn't even know that was a word.

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

_._

_._

_._

"_Where the hell is he?"_

"_Still chasing after your brother like a lost puppy I see." _

"_I know you know where he is. Tell me." _

"_Poor baby." _

"_Stop fucking around–" _

"_Or what? You'll shoot me? Hahaha, all right then. Go ahead, pull the trigger, kid." _

"_Fuck you." _

"Hey...hey...hellooooo. If you keep staring at that bagel without blinking, your eyeballs are gonna shrivel up in their sockets."

Sasuke blinked once and Kisame's sharp-toothed sneer faded from his mind. He barely flinched as his thoughts jumped to focus on the pink-haired girl sitting across from him.

Realizing that she now had his attention, Sakura leaned forward and propped her head up on her hand. "So, how were your exams?" she asked conversationally.

"What do you want," Sasuke asked flatly.

"I'm Sakura Haruno by the way."

"I know. You already told me."

"…."

"_What_," he snapped.

"Now _you__'__re_ supposed to tell me your name. We're introducing ourselves. This is what friends do," she said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke replied without hesitation. "We're not friends."

"_Please_, after all I did for you? Fine, we're at least at the acquaintance level," she declared, "which still requires a name."

"It's Sasuke, now _leave_," he bristled. This girl felt like a cheese grater against his nerves. The only other person in the world who could annoy him this much was that dumbass Naruto.

However, instead of storming off in huff like he had expected, Sakura held out a hand and looked at him dead in the eye.

"What."

"Compensation," she answered without missing a beat.

"The hell are you–"

Sakura grabbed the bagel off of the plate between them and wagged it accusingly in Sasuke's general direction. "Because of _you_, my paper was two hours late. Now the highest grade I can get on it is a B, which is going to screw with my entire GPA. I. Want. Com. Pen. Sa. Tion," Sakura demanded with each shake of the tubular bread.

Sasuke snorted.

"I have a 4.0!" She protested.

"You can have that bagel."

"Don't be cheap, jerk. Besides, this thing is stale," She complained around a mouthful of the bread. "Hey! Where're you going? Stop running away from our conversations!"

Sasuke turned around to make it clear he wasn't "running away", saw her cheeks bulging with half-chewed bagel bits, and began walking away again. He knew from living with an idiot that there was no point in arguing with one

.

.

.

As soon as Sasuke opened the door to his room, his head was assailed by a pillow. Fortunately, he managed to catch it before it came in contact with his face.

"Yo bastard," Naruto greeted from his desk, "where the hell were you last night?" The blonde's voice was light and casual, but it couldn't completely mask his worry.

"Out," Sasuke answered evenly.

"Out where?"

"Out," he repeated.

"The _whole_ night?" Naruto pressed.

"The whole night." Sasuke threw back the pillow and Naruto knew the conversation was over.

The blonde sighed and tossed the pillow back onto his bed. "Well as awesome as those strip clubs are Sasuke–_what__the__fuck__is__that_?" The blonde blurted when Sasuke took off his shirt.

"Nothing," Sasuke said, shifting so that the bandaged wound was turned away from his roommate's piercing gaze.

"Like hell it is," Naruto muttered. He had seen red blooming on the gauze; it was bleeding. "You're going to go to a hospital for that right?"

Sasuke snorted. Naruto didn't like the implications behind that. "Look bastard, you really should go see a doctor, that one looks pretty serious."

Sasuke grunted noncommittally, keeping his attention fixed on his wound.

"Sasuke–" Naruto began, but he was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Got it," Sasuke announced, glad for the interruption. The last thing he needed was another one of Naruto's "Moving On" sermons. He threw his shirt back on and opened the door.

"Hi–"

Sasuke slammed the door shut and pressed the lock on the knob.

Naruto looked on with a puzzled expression. "The hell was that?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said nonchalantly as he walked away from the door. He sat down at his desk and flipped open his econ textbook, immediately absorbed in the reading.

_...knock, __knock, __knock__…__.knock, __knock, __knock__…_

Naruto looked from Sasuke, then to the door, and then back to Sasuke again. "Aren't you going to get that?"

..._knock, __knock, __knock..._

"No," he answered distractedly.

..._knock, __knock, __knock...POUND, __POUND, __POUND__…_

"Damn it," Naruto cursed as he got up from his chair.

Sasuke's head snapped up as his black eyes followed his roommate walk across the room. "What're you doing?" He demanded.

_...POUND, POUND, POUND... _

"Better not be one of your crazy arch enemies or anything," Naruto muttered.

Before Sasuke could stop him, his roommate had opened the door. "Yo, what's with all the pounding–"

"Hi. I'm Sakura. Is Sasuke there?"

"Uh…" Naruto paused for a bit and then turned around. "Hey bastard, did you know there's a really cute chick looking for you at the door?"

"Don't let her in," Sasuke commanded.

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure," Sakura answered and strode in.

Sasuke sighed wearily and slammed his book shut. "The hell are you doing here?"

"I live on this floor too," she reminded him.

"Oh you do? Where?" Naruto asked amicably.

"Just four doors down," Sakura replied. "Can I sit here?" Sakura motioned to the bed nearest to her.

"Sure, go ahead," Naruto nodded.

Sasuke didn't like how she was starting to get comfortable. "No, just go back to your room."

Unfortunately for him, Sakura chose to take up Naruto on his invitation instead. "As if. I'm in a single, and it's soooo boring," Sakura whinged. She appealed to Naruto with woebegone eyes. "You wouldn't send be back would you?"

The blonde looked at her sympathetically. "No of course not!"

"Really?"

"Yeah don't worry, you can just come over and hang here whenever you're lonely or bored. We even got a fridge and it's _stocked," _Naruto said, his mischievous grin insinuating alcoholic paraphernalia.

"Seriously? Whenever I want?" Sakura pulled a pillow onto her lap. She didn't really care much for alcohol though.

"No," Sasuke objected, "stay in your own room."

"Yeah, of course!" Naruto answered with a thumbs up.

Sasuke shot the blonde daggers and Sakura smiled victoriously.

It was the start of something beautiful.

.

.

.

_Far away from the alley where the shark-faced man lay with his brains blown out, he sat against a wall breathing hard. It was dark. He didn't know where he was. His thoughts, his conscious, everything was out of grasp. All he had left to hang onto was the gun in his hand and one word. _

_Akatsuki. _

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>author's notes_<strong>

1.I officially have no friggin clue where I'm going with this...

2. okay, that's a lie. I kind of have a roadmap...

3. ...a crinkled, coffee-stained, barely legible roadmap. wtfail.

4. on a side note: Check out "A Backwards Goodbye" if you're in the mood for some twistedness and friendship (and yes...it's vague on purpose. my entire life is VAGUE ON PURPOSE. wait what?)

5. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT *SNIIIIIIIIIFF* YOU GUYS ARE TOO SWEET! DAAAAAW!

6. return and rehash...will...be...returning. (did you see what I did there? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL)

7. reviewssssszzzzz prease?


End file.
